


Pie Sister Confession Day

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Futanari, Risk of Pregnancy, Romance, Sibling Incest, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Why's Maud leaving? She seemed so happy in Ponyville! Well...happy for her. Pinkie Pie just won't accept that Maud refuses to give her the reason, but once she learns it...whew. Hold onto your hooves, because the Pie sisters are going to have themselves a good old time!





	Pie Sister Confession Day

Pie Sister Confession Day  
-by Drace Domino

It was the worst day of Pinkie Pie’s life. Worse than the day she and her friends were captured by Changelings and put into gooey cocoons in their lair. Worse than the day the Storm King’s minions had them on the run from Equestria, forcing them to leave their homes and loved ones behind. Worse than the time Tirek...did...his thing. Whatever it was. She wasn’t really paying attention, but it was probably bad.

None of those dark days compared to this - objectively the worst day of Pinkie Pie’s joy-filled life. A day she’d have nightmares about for years. A day she’d cry about for months. A day she’d have to borrow Rarity’s sobbing couch and her mournfully eating ice cream couch.

The day that her sister moved away from Ponyville.

“But I don’t understa-a-a-a-aaaaaand!” Pinkie Pie wailed as she clung to her sister’s flank, body limp as Maud continued to walk. The weight of her sister didn’t seem to slow Maud down in the slightest, and she continued pacing through her cavernous home as she packed. An open suitcase was stuffed with mostly rocks and a few identical blue dresses, and Maud picked up another stone with her mouth and begna moving over towards it. Pinkie, drug behind her sister like a second tail, continued to wail. “Why do you have to go?! I thought you were happy here! I thought you made friends with Starlight! I thought the rocks here were good enough to make you happy! Whyyyyy isn’t this working?!”

“I’m sorry Pinkie. This is something I have to do.” Maud’s voice was as stern and stoic as ever, devoid of the emotion that was no doubt brewing inside of her. Once she packed the final stone the older of the two sisters reached back to pluck Pinkie away from her flank, positioning her at the edge of the bed and settling her down on her rump. The cavern home of Maud Pie was on the deep outskirts of Ponyville, but it was still close enough. Close enough to cause her problems. “I can’t stay here. Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“But...but...but…” Pinkie Pie’s eyes were trembling and enormous, her lower lip shivering as she folded her hooves to her chest. She offered Maud her sweetest and most sympathetic look, the same look she used to get Rarity to loan her various couches despite the knowledge that they’d come back with cupcake frosting stains. “Don’t you...want to live near me anymore? Don’t you...love me anymore?!” The way in which Pinkie’s voice squeaked and broke was enough to make a lesser woman weep, though Maud was built of sterner stone. Even still, if her typical composure wasn’t built into her foundation, the older sister would no doubt be sobbing right alongside the quivering pink pony.

“Pinkie, I love you more than all Equestria.” Maud announced, and her front hooves raised to drop on Pinkie’s shoulders. She balanced the other pony so she could look into her eyes, matching their gaze and keeping her focus. It was sometimes difficult to get through to her emotional and overreacting sister, and considering Pinkie’s tendency to try to “fix” problems it was often better to be upfront and honest with her. Maud gave a slow blink as she continued, her voice carrying words with an impact that wouldn’t be terribly apparent purely by the sound of her voice. “I love you more than any other pony there is. And that’s why I have to leave. I’m sorry, Pinkie, but it has to be this way.”

“What? But...but...that doesn’t make any sense, Maud!” Pinkie wailed again, lunging forward and thrusting her arms around her older sister’s shoulders. She buried her face in the other’s purple mane and openly sobbed in desperate and heavy breaths, her voice ringing in deep, guttural grunts that spoke of how much she was hurting. “You love me so much you have to leave?! I don’t want my sister to goooooaaaauuuugh!” As her melancholy cry overtook her words the pony’s volume grew in intensity, and tears marked not only the mane of her older sister, but her cheek as well. Maud remained silent for a long moment as she held her sister tight, cradling her as she trembled and consoling her as she sobbed. Though ever-stone faced and stoic, Maud’s tone wasn’t completely empty of emotion. As she slipped a hoof into her sister’s pink hair and combed down it with gentle affection, she whispered with a healthy mix of sympathy and shame.

“Pinkie, you know how emotional I am.” Maud offered completely without irony - whatever bond the two sisters shared, it was clearly something powerful. It wasn’t uncommon for Maud to be cryptic and impossible to read for other ponies while at the same time, Pinkie Pie saw her as plain as day. It was in that moment that Maud relied upon that bond as she held her sister at hoof’s distance, giving her a look that was completely inscrutable to anyone save for the pony it was meant for. “Surely you understand why. Don’t make me say it.”

Pinkie Pie, finally blinking past her tears and sniffling herself to strength, lifted her head and opened her eyes to her older sister. Sitting there on the edge of the bed, she was confronted with the task of reading her sister’s sorrow - identifying just why it was that she needed to leave Ponyville. Nopony could hope to know what Maud was thinking other than her energetic little sister, and sure enough the longer Pinkie stared ahead the wider her eyes opened - and the quicker her heart started to beat.

It began with a long gasp that was half a noise of shock, and half merely the pink pony drawing in air for her inevitable revelation. When she spoke the words came rapid fire from her lips, every second that Maud was hiding suddenly revealed upon her announcement. Every word Pinkie Pie said, no matter how quickly spoken or scandalous, was true...and the entire time Maud stood there, holding her sister’s shoulders in her hooves, staring ahead with a slow blink.

“You think you need to leave Ponyville because you’ve wanted me to be your very special somepony for years and you think it’s wrong because I’m your sister but no matter what you do to try to push away those feelings they just keep coming back and you’re really ashamed you feel that way about me but just can’t stop hoofing yourself off every night while thinking about me and you’re leaving because you’re afraid if you don’t things between us will never be right again?!”

“Yes.” Maud responded, only for Pinkie to continue.

“And it seems like the more you try to push away those feelings the worse it gets like when we were going for a swim and I jumped on your back and you had to stay under the water for an extra ten minutes because your pony bony wouldn’t go down and that time we had a sleepover with Rarity and Starlight you pulled Rarity aside and had sex with her and the entire time you pretended it was me?!”

“Yes.” Maud nodded, and added thoughtfully. “It didn’t work. She doesn’t smell like you.”

“And right now upon the revelation of all these feelings you’ve been having all you can think about is how much you want to kiss me and throw me on the bed and make love to me and live out every fantasy you’ve ever had and even though you know it’s so very very wrong you just don’t care because you want me so much you think you’ll go crazy if you don’t have me?! Is that what you’re saying, Maud?!”

Maud, with a slight tilt to her head, simply blinked. It was more than enough to confirm Pinkie’s sudden realization, and the party pony was left with a spinning head wondering how she hadn’t seen it all before. It was all so obvious! Maud wore her emotions on her sleeve, and Pinkie Pie was the only one that knew where she kept that shirt! The pink pony’s cheeks tinted vibrantly as she took it all in, reading every thought that her sister felt and every forbidden passion that she had been nurturing. It all made sense - even why Rarity acted so weird every time Pinkie talked about her sister the past few weeks! Finally, Pinkie Pie canted her head to the side and slapped her hooves to her older sister’s shoulders, giggling as she did so.

“Well, is that all, silly?!” She asked with an overabundance of joy and enthusiasm in her voice, just as she hurled herself - and Maud - further back into the bed. “We can totally be very special someponies! Best girlfriend sisters ever!”

Maud’s typically slow response time was no match for Pinkie Pie in the height of passion and happiness, and before she could put up much of a fight she found her mouth claimed by her older sister’s, complete with a tongue brushing up against her own and sharing the taste of Pinkie’s most recent frosting-addled cupcake. The pink pony’s kiss was every bit as sweet and sugar-laced as one might expect, and even though Maud had never actively expected to taste it, she somehow had imagined it almost perfectly. As Pinkie wrangled her older sister to the bed she forced Maud down against her back, straddling atop her in a tangled mess of legs and hooves as she drug her belly across Maud’s own. Her kiss only grew hungrier and hungrier as the seconds passed, and it wasn’t until Maud finally found the strength to push her hooves to Pinkie’s shoulders that the kiss finally ended. Or at the very least, paused.

“Pinkie! What are you doing?!” Words of urgency that sounded almost unnatural coming from Maud’s throat, she rarely spoke so swiftly unless there was some true problem that needed immediate correction. Even as she protested, Pinkie’s slow grinding atop her was bringing to light something Maud had hoped to keep in check - a slowly growing, throbbing, jet-black member that had craved a pink hole for far too long. Maud even tried to roll to her side in the hopes of pressing it back underneath her bland navy dress, but Pinkie’s stance was far too dominant and her eagerness making her far too strong. “We shouldn’t do this, Pinkie! I need to leave because of this!”

“Oh, don’t be so silly, Maud!” Pinkie Pie was bubbling over in joy as she leaned down to press another hot, hungry smooch to the corner of her sister’s muzzle. Her hooves were dropping down to the edge of Maud’s dress, lifting the skirt up to help free that growing member. She wiggled her hips from side to side and loomed over Maud like a sugary shadow, beaming from ear to ear and packed to the brim with excitement. “Hearing you wanna be my very special somepony is the best news ever! I love you, you love me, so let’s go for it!”

Maud laid flat underneath her sister, looking up at Pinkie with a generally helpless expression on her face. There was little she could possibly do to protest - and the growing, surging erection underneath her skirt was was making her more and more unlikely to even want to. Pinkie was stubborn even for a Pie, and she had a tendency to make things happen once she set her mind to it. Beyond that...it was hard to deny the massive smile spread across the pony’s face, or the fact that she was clearly overtaken by joy at this announcement. Knowing Pinkie, having sex with her sister was probably something she had never even thought of before...but now that she heard the idea? She couldn’t have been any more on board with it.

Maud, both emotionally unable to reject her sister and physically unable to push her away, had no choice but to relent. She did so with a tiny smile that spread across her face - tiny by any common estimation, but massive by Maud Pie’s standards. Her eyes half-closed as she gazed up at the sugary sweetness of her little sister, and brought a hoof forward to caress Pinkie’s cheek in a fluid and tender motion. Explaining this to others would be difficult...but leaving Pinkie Pie behind in Ponyville would’ve been impossible.

“Okay, Pinkie.” Maud finally spoke, though her deadpan voice held a fond affection behind it. There was nopony that she adored more than her ray of sunshine - the brightest, most undeniably cheerful force in Equestria. “...let’s go for it.”

“Eeeee, this is the most exciting fantastic happy wonderful day of my life!” Pinkie Pie giggled, and dropped her head right back down to spread a line of kisses across Maud’s mouth. Starting at one corner of her lips and dashing all the way to the other, she delivered a series of sharp and short pecks with a loud kissing noise to accent each. The affection was delivered so swiftly and sweetly that even Maud found herself smiling a little wider than even she expected, and the faintest whisper of a giggle managed to escape the back of her throat.

“...heh.”

It was barely more than a ghosted chuckle, a swift noise that could’ve been easily missed and drowned out by the sound of one’s own breath. But not to Pinkie Pie - not when she was as tuned in to the joy of others as she was. That tiny noise rang in Pinkie’s head like thundering applause, and her eyes and smile grew so wide they nearly ran out of real estate on her face. She instantly darted forward and snaked her arms fiercely around her sister’s own, squeezing her as tight as she could while wailing once more into the cave - this time with tears of joy in her eyes.

“Oh Maud, I’ve never seen anypony as happy as you are right noooooow!”

Maud couldn’t argue. She doubted anypony in Equestria was ever as happy as she was in that moment.

***

The kissing and fondling of a pair of pony sisters lasted only so long, and soon Pinkie Pie found herself pressed to her back against Maud’s bed. In the distance the waterfall and lake within Maud’s cavern emanated a soothing and relaxing noise, and it served as the perfect compliment to how the moment between the two had softened. Pinkie wasn’t giggling or screaming every thirty seconds anymore, and the last few words of love and affection between the two had been whispered rather than shouted. And now, as Maud slipped free of her bland dress and slithered atop her sister, that black member flopped forward much to Pinkie’s profound delight.

“Ohhh…” She still whispered, even within her enthusiastic mind knowing that certain moments were best kept soft. She let a hoof glide down across her sister’s cock, starting at the tip and passing down the inches until she nestled against her lap. As Maud’s member throbbed at the touch Pinkie merely gazed at the equine length with the fondest of gazes, staring at that flat and glistening tip and the tiny bead of precum that clung to it. There was a heavy blush on Pinkie’s cheeks that only intensified as she looked to see it sitting atop her belly, telling her just how deep it would go when they begun. “Golly, Maud...I remember seeing it a few times on the farm, but...I never knew it got so big!”

“It’s because you make me so happy, Pinkie Pie.” Maud responded simply, but added an honest addendum. “Also because my excitement is rushing blood to it, engorging the muscle. My body thinks I’m about to make a foa-” She squeaked as Pinkie Pie put a hoof to her lips, which she followed with a playful smile.

“Maybe just put it inside me, Maud?” She giggled, pulled her hoof away from her sister’s mouth, and then slowly wrapped them both around her shoulders. As Maud shifted her hips to do just that Pinkie Pie practically swooned, her thighs spreading and her glistening, wet horsepussy ready to take her sister’s rod. Soon the first inch was pressed against her and Pinkie Pie was trembling with emotion and joy, both of which she let pour from her muzzle as she brought it towards Maud’s own. “...I love you so much, Maud…”

Maud was so used to hearing it shouted or sobbed or flown over Ponyville via blimp banner that it was almost disarming to hear it whispered so tenderly. The purple-haired pony blushed noticeably upon hearing the sound, gave a tiny and almost nervous swallow in response, and offered her own voice right back.

“I love you too, Pinkie.” She countered, and nudged their foreheads together. Another slow blink came as she levelled her smoldering gaze upon her sister’s face, and pushed the first inch inside as she continued. “...you’re the best sister a pony could have.”

With that, the two sisters pressed their mouths together for another hungry kiss, tongues weaving back and forth just as Maud’s cock slid deeper into Pinkie. Inch by inch she worked forward, squeezing her equine length into her little sister’s hole, always ensuring that she was going slow and steady to not cause her the slightest bit of discomfort. Maud Pie had gotten around, after all - how could she not of? The pony was pure white hot sex. - but her little sister was chaste and innocent. At least until that moment when Maud sunk the first six inches inside of her, and Pinkie broke into a long moan throughout their passionate kiss.

As Maud began to steadily thrust - first sliding back and then gently pushing forward once more - the worries that she had been nurturing melted away even more rapidly. That morning she was ready to leave Ponyville because she was afraid of the affection she had for her little sister, and now...well...it was pretty evident that those affections had won, but Maud couldn’t care less about the loss. The pleasure she felt in the tight grip Pinkie had around her shaft was simply too glorious for her to deny, and the muffled gasps of joy ushered against her wiggling tongue filled her heart with too much satisfaction. She was fucking her little sister - and she was doing it not only shamelessly, but in as bold a celebration as a pony like her could muster. A flick of her purple tail showed her excitement, just one flick...but for Maud, it was equivalent to a thousand tails swishing in unison.

Pinkie Pie’s kiss softened and relented to her older sister’s, letting Maud do as she wished with their tongues and giggling under her breath all the while. At that point her flank had wedged against the mattress and her legs had lifted, hooves crossing behind Maud’s back to keep her locked into place. There was no going back now, after all! Now that Maud was half-stuffed into her pussy Pinkie only wanted more of, and each time the older pony pushed forward Pinkie made it her goal to yank her a little bit deeper. Six inches to seven, then eight, then nine...each time managing to find the room for Maud’s equine member deep within her horsepussy, always trying to wedge her down to the base.

And once they finally made it, once Maud pressed her hips flush to her little sister’s and every glorious spot of jet-black cock was trapped within the pinkest cavern in Equestria, the two sisters pulled their mouths apart and nuzzled their foreheads together. Pinkie Pie was her usual trembling mass of love and affection, so happy that she was practically crying about it, so overjoyed and delighted that she could barely think straight. And Maud, with her cock wedged deep in her little sister’s entrance and her heavy horse sack draped over Pinkie’s rump, nibbled at her bottom lip.

She didn’t cry - but she looked like she almost, almost, almost considered letting a single tear run down her cheek.

“Oh sweet Celestia, Maud, I’ve never seen you so emotional!” Pinkie wailed, and hugged her sister with all four hooves, two around her shoulders and two behind her back, trapping her cock deeper inside. Maud merely nodded, and with that emotionally(?) charged look on her face, whispered in loving return.

“I’ve never been happier, Pinkie Pie.” She replied, and began to thrust once more.  
With the fond gazes and the whispered words of adoration done for the moment, the Pie sisters could finally join in the fevered passion that their bodies had been yearning. Maud’s bed creaked underneath the power of her thrusts as she pulled back and slammed forward once more into her little sister, knowing full well that Pinkie could handle everything she was given even if it was her first time. The elder of the two sisters’ cock throbbed in mighty desire as it stretched the wonderfully wet and inviting walls of Pinkie Pie, and Maud knew from that moment that her sister would easily be the best lover she ever took. Better than Rarity. Better than Twilight. Better than Mrs. Cake, Princess Luna, Fluttershy, Fluttershy’s mom, Starlight Glimmer both before and after she reformed---the more she thought about it, the more Maud realized she’d probably have to tell Pinkie Pie about just how many of her friends she had fucked in the past.

But that was for another day! For now, Maud was focused entirely on her little sister, and she had no doubt that Pinkie would be the last lover she’d ever need to take. Her heart was racing as much as it ever did as she pounded forward again and again, and by Pinkie Pie’s desperate and nearly nonsensical cries of pleasure it was clear that the pink pony savored it just as much.

“Oh Mauuuud Maud Maud, harder harder, ooooh! So good! So big! Hee hee hee, Maud! Sister! Pussy! Wheeeee!” When she got a little too loud and threatened the structural integrity of Maud’s cavern home the older sister merely pressed her mouth down to kiss her yet again, slathering her tongue to Pinkie’s own and drawing in another long, loving taste of her. It went on like that for some time as Maud plowed ahead into Pinkie’s hole, though eventually it was clear that something was about to break. Maud couldn’t slow her pace down to hold herself back from cumming forever, and Pinkie Pie’s eagerness only made it more difficult to do with every passing second.

“Mmmfff…” Maud finally pulled her mouth away from Pinkie’s own, and as a line of sisterly spit connected their mouths she made an attempt to pull back. An attempt that failed as soon as her back hit Pinkie’s hitched hooves, locking her into place even as she looked down at her sister and murmured. “Pinkie, let me go. If I go inside of you, I’ll…”

“I wanna have my sister’s foal!” Pinkie Pie came right out of the gate with that announcement, bubbling over with joy and tightening her thighs all the more. If there was ever a pony that went all in without any hesitation, it was definitely Maud’s eager little sister. The older pony’s body tensed up as her cock found itself lodged deep within the other’s folds with no ability to escape, and as Maud’s eyes widened she felt a sudden surge of pleasure rush through her sack. She was unloading just as Pinkie wanted, and her cum was about to rush to the womb of her little sister in a desperate bid to make a foal.

Maud didn’t have any words in that moment - hearing one’s little sister suddenly beg to be bred was something even the otherwise stoic rock expert wasn’t prepared for, and so she simply buried her head forward and kissed Pinkie Pie once more. Tongues ravenously savored each other as Maud’s impressive length released load after load of sticky white spunk into Pinkie’s hungry horsepussy, and the two sisters rolled their hips gently back and forth to savor a climax that they shared in forbidden bliss.

Pinkie’s own peak came just as she felt her older sister unload, and she was unable to contain her joy as she felt that big, dark member spurt warmth and love deep within her. Her hooves locked all the tighter even though she knew Maud wouldn’t attempt to pull free, and she found herself rocking up to meet the other’s hips as they kissed. Creampies suddenly became Pinkie’s very favorite type of pie, and there was some stiff competition considering her level of expertise on the issue. Maud’s hips continued to flare forward a few more times as the last few drops finally squeezed out, and when she finally finished and the two sisters were left in post-orgasmic bliss their kiss ended at last. Maud’s mouth pulled up and away from Pinkie’s as the two sisters gazed fondly at each other, though it was the older of the pair to finally speak as she felt cum ooze out of her sister’s hole and across the sculpt of her twitching, heavy sack.

“...I guess I have to stay in Ponyville now, since I got a mare pregnant.” She spoke, and then gave her typical slow, thoughtful blink. “That was a joke. I decided to stay in Ponyville when you kissed me.”

“Aww, Maud! You’re so funny and silly!” Pinkie giggled, and hugged her all the tighter. She might’ve been the only one to see that side of her older sister, but ultimately she was the only one that mattered.

***

Several months later, things had changed in Ponyville. There were a couple of heartbroken mares that realized they wouldn’t be getting fucked by the hottest lay in town anymore, and they were still reeling from the fact that Maud’s own sister was the one that finally got her to settle down. Pinkie Pie’s old home had become an expansion shop for Sugarcube Corner, specializing in Pie family rock candy. The cavern on the edge of Ponyville was home to two now, and in a few months there’d be a whole new addition...but until that day came, the two sisters were free to have as much fun as possible.

“Hee hee! The look on your face, Maud! It’s so cute!” Pinkie Pie was beaming down to her older sister as she rode Maud’s cock, bouncing up and down and cradling her pregnant tummy in her hooves. Maud was laying flat with her usual deadpan expression, but like always Pinkie had an ability to see what others couldn’t. “I can telllll, you’re only barely holding on!”

“I’m trying with all my might not to cum.” Maud’s voice shot back in her monotone. No matter how hard she was fucking her little sister and no matter how much she strained, it never faltered from that same pitch. “It’s extremely difficult to resist. Your pussy is the greatest thing imaginable and you’re more beautiful every minute.”

“Hee! You always say the sweetest things when you’re fucking me! Ah, I love you, sis!” Pinkie Pie’s happiness bubbled over as always, just as she bounced quick enough on Maud’s cock to finally push them both over the edge. Both ponies cradled Pinkie’s pregnant belly as that throbbing length unloaded inside of her, and each of their faces was marked with the sign of the joy rushing through them. Pinkie with her usual mile-long grin and the signature series of squeaks and gasps and giggles, and Maud with a slightly raised brow to show just how very much she enjoyed that warm, wet horsepussy wrapped around her while she unloaded.

In the aftermath, with cum pooling at her lap from Pinkie’s slit wrapped around her shaft, Maud pushed up from the bed with a tiny grunt. She kissed first at the top of her sister’s pregnant belly that was so preciously carrying their foal, and then with a swing upward found her mouth locked once more to Pinkie’s own. A loving kiss between sisters was shared yet again, just as it seemed to be almost waking moment that the two were together. As it continued Pinkie Pie pressed her hooves to Maud’s shoulders and cradled her close, only speaking once their lips parted and a thin ribbon of spit connected their mouths.

“...that was so good, Maud.” She whispered, and leaned forward to bump their noses together. “But I’ve gotta get ready for the party! Wanna help?!”

“Of course, Pinkie.” Maud smiled, and took the time to help her sister away from the bed and to her hooves. Soon the curvy, pink figure had steadied herself and was on her way, decorating the already beautiful cavern with streamers, balloons, confetti, and of course, cupcakes. As Pinkie Pie bounced around the room decorating, Maud sat at the edge of the bed, watching her in fond adoration. The sister she loved so much, the sister that was carrying her foal in her belly and her load in her pussy.

She was a lucky pony...even though it surprised her to find out they weren’t the only ones in Ponyville that shared the same special, wonderful relationship. There were only two other ponies visiting them that night, which might have made Pinkie Pie’s decorations seem a bit...extravagant. But who could blame her?

It wasn’t every night that Celestia and Luna came over for some “just sisters” swinging.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get to write neaaaaaaaaaaaarly enough Pony content! Hope you liked this one.
> 
> [Follow me on the Tweet machine!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
